ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Splatoon Movie
The Splatoon Movie is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produce by Sony Pictures Animation for Columbia Pictures. It is based on the video game Splatoon which is a third-person shooter video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U, and this is based on Splatoon 2 a sequel to Splatoon for The Nintendo Switch From Creators Of Cloudy With The Chance Of Meatballs MPAA Rating: PG Genre: Action, Fantasy, Crime film, Science fiction film, Adventure film, Thriller Rotten Tomatoes: 61% Release Date: June 25 2018 Box Office: $223.5 million USD Budget: $98 million USD Running 1h 70m Language: English Screenplay By: Mike White, Jonathan Goldstein, Erica Rivinoja Story By Phil Lord, Tori Minegishi, Shiho Fujii Exclusive 2 Mini Movie On Blue Ray And DVD Mini Movie: The Hair (Reference To Splatoon 2) Mini Movie: Octo Friends (Reference To Octo Expansion) Mini Movie Release Date: December 1 2018 DVD Release Date: December 9th 2018 Blue Ray Release Date: December 1 2018 IGN Rating: 6.9/10 IMDb Rating: 7.0 79,344 Votes Plot Inkopolis is a chill hood where all the Squid Kids come and party and try to look fresh. But it hasn't always been that way. 100 years ago a war happened over who would control the world of Inkopolis it was a battle beetween Inklings and Octolings in which us chill homies won. It was known as The Great Turf War , now, a hundred years have passed, and the Octolings are trying to conquer Inkopolis. However, an old Scallywag named Cap'n Cuttlefish has recruited 8 Youngin's to stop the Octolings before it's too late. Cast # Emma (Orange Inkling) - Tara Strong # Kevin (Blue Inkling) - Cameron Boyce # Nick (Turquoise Inkling) - David Kaufman # Emily (Pink Inkling) - Amanda Leighton # Bobby (Purple Inkling) - Kevin Hart # Susie (Lime Green Inkling) - Jenette Mccurdy # Callie - Ariana Grande # Marie - Peyton List # Cap'n Cuttlefish - Tommy Lee Jones # Crusty Sean - Will Smith # Jelonzo - Benedict Cumberatch # Annie - Rowan Blanchard # Moe - John Ratzenberger # Octolings - Mila Kunis # DJ Octavius - Fred Tatasciore #Drake (Neon Green Inkling) - Ross Lynch #Lynn (Pink Inkling 2) - Catherine Taber # Pearl - Natalie Palamides # Marina - Dove Cameron # Mia (Octoling Girl) - Tara Strong # Leo (Octoling Boy) - Cameron Boyce Soundtrack # The Birth Of Emma # Welcome To Inkopolis # Ready To Start The Day # The Tower # We Are Not Losers # Stay Fresh # The Fresh Inkling Ever # All Set # Lobby # Turf War # New Colors # Now Or Never # Splatattack # Focus # The Winners # Let's Look Fresh # Splatfest # Ranked Battle # Rainmaker # Winning Streaks # We're Famous # The Interview # Who Are You? # The New Kid # Kevin # Make The Best Team Wins # Kevin Vs Emma # Losing Streak # New Weapons # Kevin And Emma Feud # Far From Fresh # Kevin's Friends # High Score # Inkstrike # Cheating # The Sore Loser # Octolings? # Mia And Leo # Becoming Friends # Squids And Octopuses # The Old Man # Octo Valley # Cap'n Cuttlefish # Octarians Flashback # The Great Zapfish # Agents # First Mission # Splat Race # Shortcut # Octarians # Zapfish Saved # The Plan # Let's See What You Got # Skills # Kraken # The Boss # The Octostomp # The Weak Point # Mission Completed # Fighting # Spilt Up # New Rivals # Octoling Ambush # This Is A Bad Idea # A Inkling & Octoling Brawl # We Got Zapfishes # Agent 1 & 2 # Working Together # The Octonozzle # Special Move # Lunch Break # No Signal # Octavio's Message # Octavio's New Plan # The Meeting # Roll Out # TBA Music # Intergalactic - Beastie Boys (First Trailer) # Beastie Boys - No Sleep Till Brooklyn (Second Trailer) # Daft Punk - One More Time (Third Trailer) # Daft Punk - One More Time (Fourth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Face To Face (Final Trailer) Category:Splatoon Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on video games